


Shine and bright

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lena has a very particular pet and Kara is trying to turn her head around it





	Shine and bright

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11. Yellow.

Kara and Lena had been dating for a few months and they had been knowing each other better than when they were only friends.

So, when Lena told Kara that she had a pet of course the blonde was ansious to meet it. 

"It will be a little hard, he goes and comes whenever he wants" 

Lena refused to tell Kara what kind of animal it was until he arrived.

After a few days, Kara spent the night again with Lena. And as always she removed the locket from her neck to avoid it would tangle in Lena's hair (again) 

Next morning, Kara's hand try to locate the locket with her eyes closed, but it wasn't there. After being completely sure it wasn't there she woke Lena for help.

Lena just smiled. She knew exactly were the neclkless was. 

"You wanted to meet my pet, Burt, right?"

The blonde nodded and left Lena guided her to a small room

There it was, a little nest with many yellow shining objects and above all of that there was a big black crow. He flew directly to Lena and squawked happily landing on Lena's arm.

Lena walked to the nest and retrieved Kara's neckless.

"This is Burt, he will stole everthing yellow and shiny. But he will give it back if you ask nicely"

"Lena, you are full of surprises


End file.
